Parents, huh?
by igotaboytaeyon
Summary: Narumi announced a project that will be the 'cause of our heroes falling in love. NxM, HxR, AxK, SxM, YxN. And Youichi's calling Natsume and Mikan mommy and daddy!
1. Chapter 1

Ayame: Sorry guys. Since Chiyu-chan and Kirio-kun have problems, Chiyu-chan asked me to be her substitute for 2 years until Kirio-kun is back.

Hirugachi: I'm Ayame's boyfriend and we don't own Gakuen Alice and Chiyu's account. Just borrowing it (the account not the show).

Another typical day at Alice Academy…..or not…

"Ohayo Mina!" the usual hyper girl greeted her classmates.

"Ohayo…" they answered back.

"HOOOOOOOTAAAAARUUUUU!" Mikan screamed, attempting to hug her 'best friend' Hotaru pulled out her famous Baka Gun and…..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan was sent flying in the air. "Hotaru! Your so mean!" said Mikan as she cried waterfalls. "Your baka germs are contagious." Hotaru answered. "Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Inchou said helping her up. "Thank you!" Mikan beamed. She went to Natsume and Ruka. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" she greeted Ruka. "Ohayo Natsu-chan!" the class turned their heads, hearing the nickname.

Natsume looked up from the manga his eyes twitching. "Did you just call me…." He began but Mikan interrupted "Natsu-chan? Aww don't tell me you don't like that! I worked hard thinking up that nickname." She was jumping around then a banana peel fell out of nowhere. She stepped on it and fell flat on her face, her underwear showing itself to Natsume. "WAHH!"

"Hn. Whatever, strawberries."

"Natsume you pervert!"

"Hn. You were the one showing your panties to me."

"WAS NOT!"

"Was to."

"Grr….."

Then Narumi-sensei entered the classroom. "Ohayo my lovely students!" he greeted them. He was dressed in a pink frilly dress with wide sleeves. "Ohayo…." they replied. '"I have good news for today class!" he said cheerfully.

"What? The day has come for you to stop wearing those stupid dresses?" Mochu said. The whole class laughed. "Of course not!" Narumi said. "Then what is it?" Mikan asked.

"We will be having an 'Oh, Parenthood' themed project. It means that the kindergartens are gonna 'choose which partners will be their parents. So it's like for example: If one of the children picked Hotaru and Ruka , they will be his/her parents." Both Ruka and Hotaru blushed. But Hotaru hid it by focusing her attention into her invention. And Ruka hid his blush by playing with his bunny.

"Sensei, how long is this project gonna last?" asked Sumire. Narumi smiled, "Until your high school graduation!"

The whole class went "NANI!?" But Narumi said "Sorry class. Now…." he let the kids in and said "….you may pick you parents." He said. First went a little girl called Marina. "I pick those two." She said cutely, pointing at Hotaru and Ruka. They both blushed and went to Marina. They bent down and Ruka said "Konichiwa, Marina-chan. I'm Ruka Nogi. From now on I'll be your papa, okay?" he said. Marina nodded and turned to Hotaru. "Hello, Marina-chan. I'm Hotaru Imai. I'm gonna be your mommy." She nodded again.

Next went a little boy named Umino . "Their gonna my be mommy and daddy." Umino said pointing at Sumire and Mochu. They went to their 'child' and each of them took each hand.

Then next went a boy named Shijirou. "I want them!" he said referring to Anna and Koko. "Yehey! We have a cute child, right Koko?" she asked her 'husband' he just nodded and they took Shijirou's hand.

Then next was a girl called Haruka. "Kaa-san, Too-san…" she said going to Nonoko and Yuu. They patted her head but their hands touched and they blushed.

Then it was Youichi's turn. "Who do you want to be your parents, Youichi?" Narumi asked. "Mommy! Daddy!" Youichi ran towards Mikan and Natsume. They both blushed and Natsume patted his head.

"Daddy, I want to sit on your lap." Youichi said. Natsume smiled and let him sit on his lap.

The picking session continued.

Nonoko, Yuu, and Haruka were sitting under a sakura tree. "Kaa-san….Too-san…." Haruka said tugging at their sleeves. "What is it Haru-chan?" Yuu asked his daughter. "Do you need something?" asked Nonoko. "I'm hungry." She answered. "Oh don't worry! Kaa-san will make you some food. What do you want to eat?" she asked. " Strawberry parfait." Haruka said. "Okay! Do you want something, Yuu?" she asked her 'husband'. "Chocolate parfait please!" he answered his 'wife'. "Okay!"

Nonoko went to the Academy's kitchen and made the desserts.

Back to Yuu and Haru-chan…

"Haru-chan what's your alice?" Yuu asked. Haruka didn't hear him 'cause she was in deep thought. "Umm… Haru-chan?" then she suddenly spoke "Too-san…. I know this is just your project but you…..really love Kaa-san right?" Haru-chan asked. Yuu gasped. "H-How did you know, Haru-chan?" "Too-san…my alice is predicting the future….. I saw you two kissing under a sakura tree."

Yuu blushed at his child's statement. Then Nonoko came. "Hi guys! Here are the parfaits. What are you guys talking about? And why is your face red, Yuu? Are you sick?" she said settling down the tray, and touching his forehead. "His not sick, Kaa-san. We were just talking about something that made Too-san blush." Haruka explained. "Eh? Is that so? Mm….okay! Now let's eat before these melts!" They nodded and started eating. "Wow! Kaa-san's cooking is so good! Right, Too-san?" she asked turning to Yuu.

"Right." He said, his mouth full of chocolate parfait. The two giggled at he's face. He had some bits of ice cream around his mouth. "Geez. You're like a child!" Nonoko said, grabbing her hanker chief and wiping his face. Yuu blushed at his 'wife's' action. "T-Thanks…" he mumbled. "No problem!"

Then he noticed that Nonoko wasn't eating. "Nonoko….."

"Wha-" Nonoko was cut off by Yuu stuffing a spoonful of parfait in her mouth. She looked stunned but swallowed it. "What did you do that for?" she asked. "I thought you were hungry so…" Yuu trailed off, blushing. She smiled and said "Arigatou!" and kissed him on his right cheek. Yuu was red as a tomato.

***RING***

"Yuu, I think I heard the bell." Nonoko said. Yuu nodded at her and the 'family' went back to the academy. They took Haruka to her classroom but she won't budge. "Haru-chan, what's wrong?" Nonoko said, kneeling down. *gasp* "Haru-chan, why are you crying?" she asked wiping her tears. "!" Yuu also kneeled down. "I….I don't want Kaa-san and Too-san to leave me! Wah!" she cried. "H-Haru-chan, we will be back for you. We're just gonna go to our classroom to learn new things like you will do in your own classroom!" Yuu said, reassuring her. "Y-Yeah! Look at your classmates!" Nonoko said turning the door knob, only to find all of their classmates. Their 'kids' were refusing to let their 'parents' go. Some were also crying. Especially Youichi. "Noo! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me!" he cried clutching at his parents.

"Youichi…." Mikan said. Youichi has released ghosts, but the other children were too busy crying to notice.

Then Narumi came in and said "If you don't let your parents come to class, they will be kicked out of the Academy because of bad grades. And you'll never see them again!" Narumi said. The kids looked scared and ran to their seat.

The parents finally got out of the kindergarten classroom with only one statement in all of their heads.

'_Oh, parenthood.'_

Ayame: Note: This isn't an Yuu x Nonoko one shot. It's a series. I'll be starting with Yuu x Nonoko, Sumire x Mochu, Koko x Anna, Hotaru x Ruka, and last but definitely not the least, Natsume x Mikan! You know the saying _'Save the best for the last.' _ Umm…..sorry if you don't like the pairings….

Hirugachi: R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame: Whew. It's finally done.

Hirugachi: Hn.

Ayame: Hey, your being like Natsume!

? Guy: They don't own Gakuen Alice.

Jinno was teaching the class about the line segment, intersecting line, and many other things that just passed above Mikan's head. Sumire and Mochu were taking notes when Sumire heard someone whimpering. "Hey Mochu, did you hear that?" Sumire whispered. "What?" Mochu asked.

Then there was another whimper. "That." Sumire said. "Yeah, I do. Where's that come from?"

The two looked at the window and saw Umino, peeking inside the classroom, whimpering. Umino was putting on the puppy-dog-eyes and a look that says "I miss you!"

"M-Mochu, I-I can't stand that face Umi-kun's making!" she whispered softly so Jin-Jin won't hear. "J-Just try to focus your attention to other things." Mochu suggested, but deep inside he was fighting the urge to go out there and play with his son.

When they turned back to look at Umino, he was now with Shijirou. "Should we tell Anna and Koko?" Sumire asked her husband. Mochu just nodded. "Anna, Koko…..Shijirou…." whispered Sumire. Anna and Koko turned their heads to where Sumire was pointing. But when they turned, all of the kindergartens were at the window, whimpering.

"W-What the-" Koko never got to finish his sentence because Jinno cut in.

"Mr. Koko and Mr. Mochu; Ms. Anna and Ms. Nonoko. Do you have something to share to the class?" Jinno said, raising a knowing brow. "W-Well…" they all said together, pointing at the window. But before Class 2-B could turn their heads towards the direction….

"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jinno was twitching. The class sweatdro by their 'children's' action. Jinno went to the door and opened it to talk to the kids. But when he opened the door, the children came rushing in, stomping on him in the process.

The kids went to their parents and hugged them, some still crying, and some just whimpering.

Umino quickly went to Mochu and Sumire. "Mommy! Daddy!" he said hugging them. Sumire bent down and said "Did Umi-kun miss mommy and daddy?" she said, hugging him back.

Umino nodded and Mochu also bent down to pat his head.

"Children, Class 2-B is having a lesson so ple-" Jin-Jin didn't have the chance to continue because Youichi went in front of him and said "Y-You don't want me to spend time with Daddy Natsume and Mommy Mikan?" he whimpered.

Jin – Jin was scared that Youichi would release his alice so he said "W-Well, free day today class! Ja Ne!" he said quickly gathering his things and dashing out of the door.

Everyone cheered for their 'victory' over big mean 'n scary Jin-Jin.

"Mommy, Daddy, let's go to Central Town!" Umino beamed. "Okay, we'll go. But let's get your things first." Mochu said. "Kay!"

"Let's go!"

"Umi-kun, let's wait for Mommy to finish packing."

"I'm done, let's go. Oh, after we get Umi-kun's things let's go to my room. I don't have my purse with me." She told them.

They went to his classroom and saw that the 1st graders were breaking Umino's crayons. "Hey you! Stop that!" Mochu screamed.

"Make us!" the kids said, sticking out their tongue at him. "Oh, I will." Mochu said lifting some of them into the air with his Gravity Alice. The others were being chased by a cat-dog Sumire.

Finally, Mochu let them down and they scurried to their classroom.

"That would teach them not to mess with my family." Mochu said in a father-like tone. "Aww, tha's so sweet Mochu-kun!" Sumire said, hugging him, and kissing his right cheek. He blushed a thousand shades of red and just muttered a "T-Thank you….."

"Mommy, Daddy, I don't have crayons anymore….." Umino whimpered. "Don't cry, Umi-kun. Daddy will buy you a new set of crayons, okay?" Mochu said, patting his head. "And Mommy will buy you food. What's your favorite?" Sumire asked. "U-Umino likes h-howalon….."

"Okay. Now pack your things up and let's go to my room." Umino just nodded and started packing.

They headed towards Sumire's dorm room. When they reached their destination, Sumire opened the door. "Come in guys."

"Mommy's room is so girlish." Umino said, looking around. "Well, Mommy IS a girl Umi-kun." Sumire said, sweat dropping. "Hey, Sumire. Is this what your looking for?" Mochu said, holding up a green purse with floral designs on it.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! That's it. Let's go." She said grabbing her purse, and giving him a quick peck on the right cheek. Again, Mochu blushed.

They were walking to the bus stop when Umino stopped walking. "What is it, Umi-kun?" Mochu asked, while Sumire just stared at Umino. "Daddy, feet-chan are tired. Can you carry me?" he asked.

Mochu smiled and said "Of course."

The family climbed down the bus. "Sumire, you know any good school supplies shop?" he asked. "Hmm….Well my Aunt Yuki has that kind of shop. Come on, it's right in this corner." She said.

When they reached the story Sumire screamed "Aunt Yuki!"

"Oh, Sumire-chan, what can I get you? And who's these guys?"

"Oh! Can you get me a new set of crayons? And these are Mochu-kun and Umi-kun." She explained. "Aww, you look like a mini family!" Aunt Yuki gushed. Then Umino said "Grandma!" and hugged her.

"S-Sumire-chan….Why?! I haven't given you 'The Talk' yet! And is Mochu-kun the father?!"

"A-Auntie! I-It's our project! W-We have to be Umi-kun's parent u-until our high school graduation!" Sumire blushed a thousand shades of red. And so did Mochu.

"Oh….."

They bought the crayons and went out to get Howalons. When they got to the stand, Umino particularly threw himself at the store keeper.

"H-He's just like Mikan…." The two parents said. "How many boxes do you want, Umi-kun?" Sumire asked. "Um…." He said, and started counting with his fingers. "One for Umi, one for Mommy, and one for Daddy….." "Give Umi three boxes please, Mr. Howalon!" he told the store keeper, showing him three fingers.

"Here 'ya go, kid!" he said and handed him three boxes of Howalon. "Thank you Mr. Howalon!"

Sumire paid their food and Mochu found a bench for them to sit. Umino distributed the boxes and the parents said their "Thank you's"

"Hmm! Oishi!" Umino said, his mouth full of Howalon. Sumire giggled at how cute Umino is. But she didn't notice a certain someone beside Umino staring at her.

"Umi-kun, what's your Alice?" Sumire asked. That caught the attention of Mochu.

"My Alice is Art." He answered. "Like you can draw very well?" Mochu asked. "Yup. That's why my crayons are important to me. Not just because it's my alice but because Daddy bought it for Umi. And it came from Grandma's store." He explained, while hugging his crayons to his chest.

"Well, we better get going or we'll miss the bus." Sumire said, looking at her watch. "Daddy, carry Umi please." Umino requested. Mochu bent down and scooped him up.

When they get back at the Academy, Umino was already asleep. They asked his teacher what is his dorm room number.

They unlocked the door with the key in Umino's backpack. Mochu laid him down and Sumire kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, Umi-kun." They whispered, and headed for the door.

Ayame: So here it is. Soory, sorry, sorry, sorry, for the delay. Please forgive me.

Hirugachi: Hn.

Ayame: Are you Natsume's brother or what?!

? Guy: Review please, so Ayame will update.


End file.
